


Black Widow

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, AssassinZayn!, Bottom Niall, Depictions of Death, GangLeaderPaul!, GangMemberHarry!, GangMemberLiam!, GangMemberLouis!, M/M, Rich Niall, Smut, Top Zayn, Zayn likes to kill people, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a cold hearted killer. Slitting people's throats without even a blink of an eye. Killing people to get to the top instead of working till he got there like most people. Zayn isn't one to wait never had much patience especially with people. So when he gets enlisted into a gang for being a "damn good killer" as they put it he's been killing left and right whether it be they owed money or they told some of the gang's secrets for money. Either way Zayn had no mercy finding unusual and cruel ways to kill. He remembers his first kill like it was yesterday although it wasn't as cruel as the ones he's committed recently it still sent a good amount of adrenaline through his veins like heroin to an addict. Zayn HAD to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow

Zayn's a cold hearted killer. Slitting people's throats without even a blink of an eye. Killing people to get to the top instead of working till he got there like most people. Zayn isn't one to wait never had much patience especially with people. So when he gets enlisted into a gang for being a "damn good killer" as they put it he's been killing left and right whether it be they owed money or they told some of the gang's secrets for money. Either way Zayn had no mercy finding unusual and cruel ways to kill. He remembers his first kill like it was yesterday although it wasn't as cruel as the ones he's committed recently it still sent a good amount of adrenaline through his veins like heroin to an addict. Zayn HAD to kill. 

"Anything new?" Zayn asks at their weekly meeting on things that were to be done throughout the week, or if they were really busy, day.  
"Got a guy who owes money, but he's filthy rich so Paul is just thinking about taking somethin from 'im"  
"Hmm...Paul loves to keep things interesting doesn't he?" His group all give a chuckle.  
"So Louis tell me what the old boss is thinking about taking?"  
"Well he's got 2 sons, so Paul's been thinking about that and since you can kill he feels you can take too, so he's put you in charge"  
Zayn smirks  
"Great which one are we taking?"  
"Niall Horan. Youngest of the two, at age 20. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'10. Drives a matte black Lamborghini Aventador. License plate number LTY-4088. Address 7862 W. Lacey Ave. 89231"  
"I see we've kept a close eye on him ay?" Zayn quips  
"Standard procedure" Louis says seriously.  
"Hmph get your boyfriend in here would ya"  
Louis let's the piece of his private life roll off his shoulder as his walks down the hallway to fetch Harry. 

-

 

Louis walks into their shared room in the mansion. He walks in to see a sleeping Harry clad only in his Calvin Klein's. Louis can't help the smirk that adorns his face at the sight of his boyfriend. Louis straddles his hips and begins pressing kisses down the side of his neck. Harry stirs, but keeps his eyes closed so Louis continues. Louis is suddenly flipped and his back hits the bed and his hands pinned by his head by Harry. Harry starts a dirty grind as he kisses Louis' neck moving towards his perfectly tanned collar bones.  
"Mm Harry" Louis moans trying to get him to stop but his body betrays him. Shuddering and Flushing with every touch.  
"Malik wants you" Louis tries, but Harry continues to ghost his lips over his neck.  
"To Hell with Malik"  
"Harry it's pretty serious. Work straight from Paul"  
Harry bites down on Louis neck one last time.  
"Alright. Fine, Fine. I'm going" With that Harry looks for clothes and soon enough they're out the bedroom and back towards the conference room. 

"Took you long enough. Don't forget that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you guys" Zayn says with a sarcastic smile  
"Oh whatever fucker! You would never!"  
"Anyway Harry I need you to come get this Horan kid with me. This is straight orders from Paul, as Louis has told you I'm sure." Louis and Harry both nod.  
"Alright Harry suit up. Louis you watch the house" they all leave the conference room and part their separate ways. Louis and Harry down one hallway and Zayn down another. Louis and Harry go down the crowded hallway with all the gang members trying to go down to the dining hall for breakfast.  
"Harry you need to watch Zayn."  
Harry scoffs and turns a bit to avoid the man coming on his right.  
"I mean it this time! Paul does not want this boy killed and you and I both know Zayn will not hesitate to do so"  
"So what if he kills the boy? What's gonna happen?"  
They turn a corner and Louis brings his shoulder in as another one of the guys turns the corner also.  
"Harry, Paul wants him alive! Do you not know the consequences of disobedience? Paul can fire you and possibly kill you. You don't work with Paul as close as I do. I've seen what he's capable of so please just listen to me for once" and Louis was right because Louis is somewhat of an overseer/messenger/strategic he's worked with Paul straight on, helping him recruit the best men and finding solutions to many of the faults in their plans. So Louis has witnessed people he's worked with get killed and quite frankly he doesn't want the same fate for Harry.  
"Fine I'll make sure of it okay?"  
They stop in front of the gear room and Louis looks up at Harry, desperately begging with his eyes.  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."  
Harry kisses Louis then. Soft and gently. He leans his forehead against Louis' and Louis gives in and believes him.  
Louis looks at his watch to make sure they're not going to be running late. He looks back up at Harry whose got his eyes trained on his.  
"Okay. You should go before you're late. I love you and pleeeeaasseee be careful"  
"When aren't I careful?" Harry gives him another kiss. "..and I love you too"  
Louis begins to walk off but Harry grabs his wrist and brings him back to him. Harry brings him into another kiss this one being more passionate. Harry grabs the back of Louis head and brings him in closer. He pulls back and looks back into Louis' eyes "I love you so much okay?" Louis nods and gives him a chaste kiss and walks off, their hands trailing between them. 

-

 

"That him?" Harry asks from his seat next to Zayn at the club they traced Niall's car to.  
"Yeah he's something ain't he?" Zayn smirks at the blonde boy on the dance floor with what looks like to be his friend. Thinking how this was about to be the worst night of this boy's life.  
"How we gonna get him out of here?" Harry asks downing a shot of Vodka to calm the adrenaline coursing through his veins.  
"The same way you get other people out of here....temptation" with that Zayn downs his shot and walks onto the dance floor.  
Zayn walks till he's stood behind the blonde. He places his hands onto the boy's hips and Niall happily obliges, moving closer to Zayn's chest bringing his hand to rest around the raven's neck. Zayn smirks this kid has no idea what he's getting himself into. Zayn plays along though because this was one of his favorite parts of it all. Setting up the kill. Zayn ghosts his lips up the blonde's neck, the blonde moving his neck to reveal more skin. Zayn thinks that if he wouldn't have to kill this boy he wouldn't mind having a bit of fun with him, but nothing ever works out in his favor.  
They continue to dance with Niall's steady grind against Zayn's rock hard crotch. He would never admit that he was turned on by this would probably pass it on as all part of the plan, but this boy felt so good on his dick and Zayn wonders what other things he would be good at, like maybe head?  
Zayn's brought out of his thoughts by the small moan emitting from the smaller lad and wow that's a sound he'd love to hear again.  
"M'Zayn" he introduces himself to get the introduction out of the way so he can speed the 'set up' process.  
"Niall" and Zayn wants to laugh because yeah he already knows that but he smiles and continues to grope and kiss on the blonde. After another song full of over exaggerated bass Zayn asks the make it or break it question  
"You wanna come back to my place?" And Zayn lowers his eyelids and sucks a bruise into the juncture of wear his jaw and neck meet after learning that was the boy's sweet spot. And in all honesty how can Niall resist this?  
"Yeah. Just let me tell my friend I'm leaving" Zayn nods because why not let him have his last words?  
Once Niall's back to where Zayn is the later grabs his hand and goes to the bar where Zayn claims to get them one last drink. Zayn stands right next to Harry and orders drinks. When the drinks arrive Zayn kisses Niall and pushes Niall's drink towards Harry where he puts a bit of Rohypnol in then pushes it back over to Niall's seat. They pull away breathless.  
"You're so beautiful. So so beautiful" Zayn says as he rubs his thumb across Niall's blushing cheeks.  
"Cheers" Zayn clinks his glass against Niall's and then the drink is gone. They walk out with Harry following a bit behind. 

 

"Zayn I'm feeling a bit tired. Like really really sleep..." Niall trails off as he falls into unconsciousness a couple blocks from the club where their car is parked. "Too easy" Zayn thinks as he and Harry load him into the backseat of the escalade. They drive back to the mansion going to the special wing of the mansion where all the business takes place. They sit Niall in a chair and wait till he gains consciousness which only takes about 5 minutes because of the amount of drugs Harry's put in the drink. He's really good with stuff like that how? Zayn never bothered to ask. But now here they are Harry, Zayn and Niall one of them being tied up and the other two standing a couple feet away from the boy.  
"Where am I?" Niall stirs  
"No need to worry.....yet" Zayn laughs. Harry looks between Zayn and the blonde worriedly, he has yet to tell Zayn that this is strictly a kidnapping mission and nothing more.  
"So tell me Princess how do you imagine your death?" Zayn's rubs his hand along his jaw and Niall's eyes widen and he shivers. He decides to scream because that's really their fault not tying a cloth to his mouth like they were practically setting themselves to fail.  
"Scream all you want princess the walls are soundproof" and oh that explains it.  
Zayn pulls out his favorite knife and walks over to Niall putting it to his throat.  
"Zayn that's enough! This isn't a murder mission if we kill him it'll kill us"  
Zayn turns around glaring daggers at Harry.  
"What the fuck are you on about?"  
"Louis told me we can't kill him... at least not yet" and all the Relaxation that came over Niall is now gone. Zayn's turns back to Niall and brings his lips to Niall's ear. He nibbles his ear a bit "looks like you get to live to see another day Princess" with that Zayn kisses his cheek then he's leaving the room with Harry trailing closely behind. And even though Zayn was about to take his life Niall cannot stop himself from thinking about the nickname and how sexually exciting Zayn is. 

-

 

Harry and Zayn walk back to the main wing of the house. Where they all live and dine.  
"I wish you would've told me Harry I was ready to kill and now I have to find another release!"  
"I'm sorry I just thought you knew" Harry lies because he honestly doesn't know why he didn't tell Zayn.  
"Liam! Guard the boy would you? Wing 3, floor 7, room 10. His name is Niall Horan keep a close eye on him he's a special project"  
"Yeah gotcha!"  
And with that Liam is off to the 3rd wing to guard Niall's door.  
"Get some sleep Harry and get Louis to come to my room yeah?" Zayn winks and Harry wants to tear his head off because Harry knows their past and how they used to hook up every now and then. Harry trusts Louis though, so he nods and walks down the hall up to the executive floor as Zayn goes into the 'Supply Room' to find something that will give him some kind of high. 

-

 

Harry opens the door and Louis immediately is up and walking towards Harry. He gives him a long hug and a passionate kiss.  
"How was it?" Louis asks with his hands in Harry's hair.  
"Good we got him at some nightclub. He's up in wing 3"  
"Oh good" Louis tell him pulling him into another kiss hoping to get a bit far tonight.  
"Mm Louis...Zayn asked for you....in his room" Harry says trying to pull away.  
"What for?" Louis pulls back and furrows his eyebrows  
"I don't know but he probably wants to tell you something or summat"  
Louis nods and reaches for the door knob and Harry gives him one long soft kiss hoping it will show that they have something real and he won't go and fall for Zayn's antics.  
"I love you"  
"I love you more" and with that Louis is out of the door walking a couple doors down to Zayn's room where he knows Zayn is.

-

 

He knocks twice and waits a couple seconds before he decides he'll knock again. Before he can knock again there's a faint  
"Come in" and Louis walks in and is hit with the overwhelming smell of weed.  
"What do you want Zayn?"  
"I was gonna ask you 2 things.  
1\. You want a hit? & 2\. Why the fuck did you not tell me I wasn't going to be killing tonight?" Louis looks confused for a second with Zayn's high slurs.  
"Umm no thank you & because Paul and I both knew that if you didn't get to kill anyone you wouldn't try as hard to take him, so I told Harry to tell you. Which I hope he did?"  
Zayn's nods in understanding and tells him that Harry did inform him. Louis sits on the arm chair across from Zayn. "You remember when we used to fuck?" Louis blushes from Zayn's bluntness. "Uh yeah sure" Zayn moves to sit closer to Louis and offers the blunt to Louis. Which Louis takes because what's one hit? "It was good, yeah? Lots of fun" Zayn says with a bit of mischief Louis says nothing and knows that this whole conversation is going to end up in total utter shit. After they finish the blunt, both equally high Louis moves to sit next to Zayn. "Why did you call me in here?" "Needed some company I guess" Louis turns to look at Zayn, trying to read his face which seems to be harder than usual because of his mental state. He doesn't even see Zayn's lips coming until they're on his and Zayn is kissing him willing a response out of the boy. Louis pulls back immediately "I-I can't Zayn. You and I both know that" "Shit yeah I'm sorry Louis. I just I don't know" "It's alright Zayn." They're both silent for what feels like ages until Louis breaks it "I think- Maybe I should go?" And then Louis nods a goodbye and walks back out the door. 

 

-

 

The next morning Liam is still perched at his post when Zayn approaches the door with Louis behind him. They walk in to see Niall untied and in his provided bed he cant really escape and he has no weapons as the guys have checked and all his possessions have been taken up, so why not let him get a little comfortable. As Niall hears the large metal door open he's a bit relieved he was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic and they leave the door open making Niall feel a lot better. Louis is here instead of Harry to explain the situation to the poor boy because it's standard protocol.  
"Hi Niall. I'm Louis and that's Zayn I'm pretty sure you already know him. And that's Liam over there"  
Niall nods at Liam and Louis because they're the only new ones there. He turns back to Louis expectantly.  
"Okay so listen up. Your father owes my boss some serious money so until he coughs up that money you're ours but don't worry we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible because this isn't your fault so tell Liam there, some things you'd like to have to make you more comfortable and we'll see what we can do." With one last smile Louis is out of the room and Zayn stares at Niall for a bit longer getting lost in his mind. Then he's out without another word. Then Niall gives Liam a bit of things to start off with like a tv and maybe some food and Liam nods locks the door and heads off towards the main wing. 

-

 

After a couple weeks of Niall and negotiations. The boys find out that Niall is pretty cool for a prisoner. They all sit next to him in the dining hall (They let him into all the other wings of the house when he agreed not to run. Which would be futile anyway with the location and security of the house.) And they don't even think they would call him a prisoner anymore. Maybe a temporary guest? Either way he's pretty cool and Zayn looks from afar interested in how pale his skin is and what it would look like with blood on it or what it would look like with Niall under him. Either way Zayn really wanted to find out.  
"Harry! Suit up." With that Zayn walks to the gear room then out to the common room where Niall has been sneaking off to after breakfast.  
"Hey Niall" Zayn says with smirk ghosting his lips against Niall's ear  
"Uh...h-hi Zayn"  
Niall has not had to talk to Zayn ever since he tried to kill him and Niall was okay with it but Zayn was very hard to say no to and Niall was scared.  
"So you wanna come out to town with Harry and I?"  
"A-am I allowed to d-do that?"  
"Yeah as long as you have guardians and I'm one of the best and Harry is our best fighter. So.. You coming or not?"  
"Yeah just let me uh go grab a jacket" Niall points over to his new room located just down the hall from the floor's common room. Zayn waits until Niall is finished and grabs his hand much like the night Zayn kidnapped Niall. They take the elevator down to the first floor then walk down another flight of stairs and walk into the basement filled with cars all of them being either black or white. Ranging from Hondas to Lamborghini's and everything between. Zayn let him choose the car he wanted to ride in and Niall chose the white Range Rover. They drive out of the parking garage and wait in front of the house for Harry. Harry emerges and sits in the back seat putting his earphones in like a teenage child would.  
They decide to go to the Farmer's market to grab a couple of groceries for the chef. Zayn senses a weird sort of tension in the air and he can't quite lay his finger on it. They walk around a bit more with Niall never leaving the middle of them. There's a bit of yelling down the aisle of the fruits they're picking up. Zayn looks up to see what the commotion is and looks up to see a barrel of a gun a couple meters away. Zayn grabs Niall's hand and pushes Niall's head down so he won't get hit with the bullets. Zayn and Niall make it behind a fallen fruit cart. Zayn pulls his gun out and extends his arm out to shoot back in the direction of the bullets. Zayn is a cold hearted killer don't get him wrong but these soldiers were gonna take a lot of patience and strategy to kill all of them. So Zayn does the next best thing although his pride will be destroyed he takes Niall and signals for Harry to meet them at the car. Zayn and Niall walk around a corner with Zayn in front. Niall is suddenly being pulled from Zayn's grip and Zayn turns back to Niall and sees him being pulled away by a weird stranger who seems to be threatening him. Zayn thinks for a bit then reaches for Niall, pulling him behind his back and orders him to close his eyes. Zayn makes quick work at pulling his knife out and within 5 seconds Zayn is behind the man knife to the later's neck. "Shouldn't have messed with us" he whispers into the man's ear seductively and the he's moving the knife in a quick, deep motion. The guy immediately collapses, eyes traveling to the back of his head blood traveling down the pavement and Zayn has to stop to marvel at the beautiful red that seeps through cracks and the distinct smell of it. The beautiful hue of red on his knife glistening in the light. So beautiful.  
Niall opens his eyes and is shocked, stoic even he knew what Zayn was capable of but he didn't think he would do it in front of him.  
"Z-Zayn oh my god" Niall sobs out because he's never seen death before.  
"Shhh it's okay baby" he brings Niall into his chest and walks him to the car.  
Niall cries the whole way whilst in Zayn's arms. 

-

 

"I want to know who the fuck they were!" Zayn burst out when they have their weekly meeting that following day.  
"I-I don't know who they were" Louis stumbles out  
"They were after Niall and I can't have that. WE can't have that"  
Everyone on the executive team stare blankly at Zayn because there's nothing more to say.  
"Find out who they were and get it back to me as soon as possible" Zayn snaps out to make it sound as important as this whole mission. 

-

 

Later that evening Zayn decides to check up on Niall because unlike for him death can be scarring and unpleasant. He walks down the hall of the executive floor to Niall's room. He knocks twice and a minute later Niall opens the door and invites him in. They sit in the living room and look at each other questions desperately ready to burst into the chilled air.  
"Niall?"  
"How are you so unaffected by this?"  
"I-I guess I've done it enough times to not care anymore"  
"Why didn't you think about me? That was mentally scarring for me Zayn. I'll probably have a nightmare about it later on tonight!"  
"I just he was about to take you and I couldn't...I couldn't let him do that Niall" Niall takes Zayn's hand in his he brings it over to lap and he holds it there because Niall knows that if it weren't for him he'd be dead so he looks back into the Hazel pools that are Zayn's eyes.  
"Thank you for saving me today."  
Zayn shrugs like it's no big deal and for some reason the hand that Niall is holding is burning and the way Niall is looking at him with sincerity and admiration makes Zayn wantwantwant.  
"Don't hate me okay?"  
"Umm what are you talki-"  
Zayn swallows Niall's words as he brings their lips together for what was intended to be a simple kiss to sort his mind, but the kiss brings hues of colors to the back of his closed eyelids and tingling to his stomach. Niall responds within a couple of seconds, kissing him back at the same pace as Zayn.  
Zayn brings him in closer by a hand on his neck and licks a stripe against Niall's lips. Niall happily opens his mouth for the awaiting tongue happy he did so when Zayn's tongue glides against his like silk on skin. Zayn shifts so that he's pushing Niall back onto the couch without disconnecting their lips. Niall moans into the kiss when Zayn's crotch grinds into his giving him much needed friction.  
"Zayn" Niall moans in his mouth as Zayn continues to grind and grope on him  
"What is it Princess?" And Oh fuck there's the nickname again. Niall can't help the moan that escapes his lips.  
"Please do s-something." Niall bucks his hips up into Zayn's earning a groan from the older boy.  
"What is it you want me to do babe?"  
"A-Anything please!" Niall practically screams at him. His body practically screaming with every grind of Zayn's hips.  
"I need you to tell me Princess" and Niall feels the words right at his ear and teeth sinking into his earlobe  
"Ugh F-Fuck m-me!" Zayn bites down onto his neck licking at the sweet spot Zayn knows is at the juncture of his neck and jaw.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes! God yes! Just fucking hurry"  
Then they're kissing again this time more desperate than anything. Shaking hands go to the hem of shirts pulling them up and off throwing them around the room.  
"We doing this here?"  
"Uh no the bedroom is down the hall and to the right" they both get up and Zayn pushes Niall against the wall giving him a bruising kiss. Niall's hands in his hair tugging and pulling at the black strands of silk. Zayn puts his hands on Niall's thighs rubbing until he felt goosebumps.  
"Jump" Zayn says against Niall's lips and Niall does with Zayn catching him and putting his hands on his bum giving it a bit of a squeeze causing him to let out a whimper of pleasure. They get to the bedroom attached at the lips and Zayn throws Niall on the bed causing him to groan and then Zayn is back on him placing kisses onto his chest and stomach. He gets down to his navel and unbuckles the pants button and pulls them off leaving Niall in navy blue Calvin's. He gently puts his thumb under the waistband snapping it against Niall's skin a couple of times to tease him. Niall whines in his throat and Zayn takes the boxers off. He's mesmerized at the beautiful sight of oh so pale skin and blonde hair and blue eyes he thinks it's more beautiful than the red hue of the blood he loves oh so much. Niall's whole body turns a light pink and Zayn smiles because this boy is really fucking him up.  
"You're beautiful Princess. So so beautiful"  
Niall brings him back into a heated kiss  
"Hurry up or I'm gonna kick you out"  
And Zayn laughs slow and seductively.  
"Alright let me go get the stuff" Zayn walks into the bathroom and looks behind the mirror and grabs the bottle of lube and a condom from the box (The supplies are in every executive room).  
Zayn comes back to Niall moaning and whimpering with his hand around his cock and Zayn almost comes from the sight he rushes over to slap away the blonde's hand.  
He starts to take off his pants and his underwear and then he's naked and Zayn hisses when his 8 inch hits is stomach. Niall's eyes widen because no way that was gonna fit.  
"Don't worry I'll make it fit" Zayn says reading the facial expression on Niall's face. Niall whimpers and watches as Zayn lubes then lines his fingers up to stretch him. When Zayn thinks he's had enough stretching he rolls the condom on his length then lubes up moaning at the sensation.  
"You ready?" Zayn asks through hooded eyes Niall can't seem to put two and two together so he nods eagerly, bangs hitting his forehead with every nod. Zayn goes in about halfway and Niall gasps clutching at Zayn's biceps digging his nails into the skin sure to leave indents and bruises. Zayn peppers his face with kisses and whispers sweet nothings at him then going in further and further until he's bottomed out. And Zayn is so overwhelmed and he really wants to move, but Niall has tears in his eyes so he refrains.  
"You okay Princess?"  
"Yeah" Niall moans out  
"Can you like...god move!"  
Zayn nods and pulls out until he's only got the tip in then pushes back in with much force bringing out a loud moan from Niall. Zayn continues to thrust in and out and Niall rakes his finger nails down Zayn's back and arches his back in an attempt to get closer. Zayn's cock brushes Niall's prostate and Niall is moaning out Zayn's name.  
"You're so god damn tight Ni"  
Niall has no idea where the nickname came from but he likes it. Zayn groans and Niall practically screams when Zayn finds a position where he can hit Niall's prostate dead on.  
"Mm Zayn I'm c-close"  
"Me too babe me too. C'mon and cum for me. Be a good little princess"  
Zayn reaches up to grab his dick giving pumps that are in sync with his thrust and not a second later Niall is tightening his grip on Zayn and moaning Zayn's name as his cum covers both their chest Niall's heat tightens around Zayn and he's groaning out then coming as well. Zayn milks both of them through it slowly thrusting in and out. Zayn collapses against Niall when his arms give out with exhaustion. Zayn moves his forehead to Niall's  
"Good princess?"  
"Amazing"  
So Zayn pulls out and they both hiss with sensitivity. He gets up and heads toward the restroom and comes back seconds later with a damp towel that he uses to hastily clean both of them. He throws the towel somewhere and lays beside Niall bringing him into his chest and then falling asleep. Niall doesn't have a nightmare. And Zayn sleeps the best he's slept in awhile. 

 

-

 

Niall wakes up to himself in an empty bed. He should've known Zayn wouldn't have stayed. He walks into the kitchen to make himself a coffee then get ready to make it down to the dining hall. Even though he was practically a prisoner he feels like he's one of them, oddly enough, he smiles at the thought. He's walk towards the elevator looking down at the ground. He bumps into a strong familiar body he looks up to find Zayn. How awkward. Niall pushes the down button on the elevator and stands back beside Zayn to wait for the ding. Zayn decides to make the first move considering Niall wasn't. He snakes his arm around his waist and gently tilts his chin so he's facing him. He grabs both sides of Niall's face and kisses him deeply. Niall drops his coffee in favor of putting his arms around Zayn's neck kissing back just as deeply. They pull apart to the ding of the elevator and they had pulled apart just in time because Louis and Harry come out of the opened doors hand in hand.  
"Morning you two. Alright Niall?"  
Louis asks politely  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
Niall blushes and cowards into Zayn. Louis raises his eyebrow at Zayn as a sign of they'll be talking about this later. Zayn nods a hello to both of them and grabs Niall's hand to proceed into the elevator. They continue to kiss in the elevator the immense heat from their mingled breaths makes the elevator warm so when they get close to the 1st floor they fix themselves and head towards the dining hall. Niall decides to get waffles while Zayn gets an omelet. They sit at an empty table that immediately fills up since Niall is so popular here.

"Hey Niall" one of them says trying to sound seductive and Zayn almost laughs because really?  
"Hey Mason"  
Pfft Mason what a common name.  
Zayn tightens his grip on Niall's waist. Mason doesn't seem to be able to take a hint so Zayn kisses Niall long and hard in front of him. When they pull apart Niall tries to chase the kiss and that seems to do it because Mason gets up to leave.  
"You're a jealous bastard you know that?"  
"Yeah but for you. Only for you" and They kiss chastely so they can both get back to their food. 

-

 

It's about close to midnight and Zayn can't sleep so he decides to go to the training area considering he hasn't been in awhile. He changes into some joggers and grabs his phone and headphones slipping on his roshe runs before he heads out the door. He thinks he's going to be alone but to his surprise there's a handful of people there. Including Louis. Great.  
"Hey Zayn"  
"Louis."  
"What are you doing here mate I would think you'd be up with your boyfriend"  
"Louis. he's not my boyfriend"  
"But you like him?"  
"So what?"  
"Zayn I told you not to get caught up in this boy you and I both know he's leaving in a week. I said it in this weeks meeting!"  
"Okay well I can't just not get involved with him Louis he's just...I don't even know how to explain it he's just tempting"  
"Zayn you never fucking listen to me I'm telling you. You're getting yourself into some real shit here mate"  
"Just like you and Harry huh? Getting with someone at the bottom of the pyramid. You know that's against the rules but look how that worked out for you guys"  
Louis looks away because Zayn has brought up a valid point. Although it's way different it brings up valid points.  
"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you Zayn"  
Zayn watches as Louis walks back to the treadmills and ellipticals. Zayn decides to run the indoor track for awhile then go to situational training. He runs and runs until his lungs burn and he stops to drink a bit of water and walks until is breathing is back on track. When he finishes walking a full lap around the track he walks over to the 'situation room'. He tells the man his name and his occupation in the gang.  
Zayn.  
Assassin.  
The man nods then gives Zayn a choice of 3 weapons after he's done gearing up. Gun, Blade or  
Machete. Zayn chooses the blade of course because it's what he's most familiar with. What he's best with. The man opens the door to the room where he'll be put into a made up situation. This time being in what looks like a shopping center though the lights seem to be dimmed. It's quiet, then there's tables falling and Zayn turns fast to see who the culprit of the noise was. He sees no one but then he's bringing his arm out and turning back around cutting the throat of the dummy fast and swiftly. They all seem to make an attack then all coming at him at once Zayn ducks to miss a jab thrown at him. He elbows the dummy in the stomach then slits a gash from his heart down to his mid stomach. Then there's another coming from behind he kicks it back a couple steps then proceeds to cut him across the throat hoping to give them a quick death so he won't have to deal with them anymore. Then there were 3. Zayn decides to go for the one in the middle. Ducking when the two try to come at him. He grabs the one in the middle snapping his neck then advancing on the other two quickly swiping their throats horizontally across.  
Zayn's breathing hard when he's done. Thinks about how far he's gotten in this cruel world. In one of the best gangs around, being one of the top assassins in the world. He wonders if his mother would finally be proud of him or if his father would finally smile down at him. He laughs because of course he has to bring them into this. He catches his breath then tells Frank to run it again.

-

 

Zayn decides to listen to Louis and stops seeing Niall. Completely avoiding the blonde boy. Niall leaves in about 3 days so it isn't a long time he'll have to be avoiding him.  
"Hey Liam do you know where Zayn's room is?"  
"Sorry Ni I'm not allowed to give information like that"  
"Ugh okay thank you anyway"  
Niall walks down to the elevator deciding to find someone to spend the day with he sees Louis boarding the elevator so he decides to talk to him for awhile.  
"Hey Louis"  
"Oh hello Niall. How are you?"  
"I'm good what about you?"  
"Great actually"  
Louis smiles like he loves life and Niall wishes he could be like him so carefree and happy all the time.  
"So you excited Ni?"  
"Excited for what?" Niall asks confused because there's no reason to be excited.  
"To go home?"  
"H-Home?"  
"Yeah your father has paid the money in full and he'll be able to have you back in about 3 days now"  
Louis smiles and pats the boy's back Niall stares in complete shock because although the circumstances he's here were horrible he likes being here. Likes all the people that live here. And Zayn. He doesn't really know what his feelings are for the raven, but he figured he'd figure them out soon enough. He really doesn't want to leave, but he figures that this was the deal so mine as well go home. Back to lonely days and doing things by himself instead of having a house full of friends and whatever he and Zayn were. Niall decides to go to the first floor's common room to read one of the many books on the bookshelf by the tv he tries to read but is constantly getting distracted by his thoughts, so he decides to go back up to his room to sleep. 

-

 

When he wakes he decides to see if he can find Louis.  
"Liam can you find Louis for me? Thanks"  
Liam leaves the room and comes back 5 minutes later with Louis trailing behind  
"What's up Niall?"  
"Hey I was wondering if I could leave a bit earlier.."  
Louis looks a bit surprised with that but he quickly cover the emotion with a comforting smile  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure"  
"Okay so when do you want to leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning maybe?"  
"Yeah okay I'll talk to the boss and see what he says okay?"  
"Thank you Louis"  
Niall gives up to give Louis a hug because Niall really needs one and Louis seems to be one of the only ones who has showed sympathy towards him. Niall decides to go back to sleep and prepare for the journey back to his life. 

-

 

When Niall is by the door, getting ready to leave, everyone says goodbye giving him hugs and wishes of good luck. He expects Zayn to be there but he seems to be the only one not there. Niall thought they were closer than that, but he guesses that once he got what he wanted he decided to leave. Much like everyone Niall's been with but this time Zayn won't be the only one leaving because with one last hug from Harry Niall is walking out of the door with Liam guiding him towards the car then sliding in next to him. Niall puts his head on Liam's shoulder and Liam let's him because he knows Niall was hoping Zayn would be there. 

-

 

Once they arrive in the city limits of Dallas Niall really wants to cry because he knows it's really over. Zayn wanted nothing more than sex and Niall feels so stupid. He'll be 21 in 2 months and he's still yet to find someone that might have potential to be the one. And he was hoping it would be Zayn but Zayn's got guys and girls at his feet that could give way more than him. Niall arrives to where they've left his beautiful matte black baby. He's surprised it's still in the same shape as he left it.  
"We've been keeping good security on it" Liam says like he can read minds  
"Oh umm thanks?"  
"Okay well Niall here you go. Keys, Phone, Money and the mint you had in your pocket. It was nice having you."  
Niall almost cries because he really doesn't want to go back to his lonely life. Niall mentally laughs because who would want to live in a mansion full of assassins and strategics and cruel minded people, but Niall knows that that's what he wants.  
Niall gets out of the black range rover and walks around to get into his Lamborghini. They wait until Niall leaves to pull out of the parking garage. When Niall returns home he's brought into lots of hugs from his family and the workers in the way to empty mansion compared to where he just came from. Niall hugs them all back though, then claims he hasn't slept in awhile and goes up to his room and sleeps the day away. 

-

 

Zayn is walking the executive hallway slowly and carefully making sure that Niall won't see him.  
"He's gone"  
Zayn jumps and draws his knife  
"Shit Lou I could've killed you!"  
"How did you not know he was gone?"  
"What the fuck are you on about mate?"  
"You really don't know do you?"  
"Know what?"  
"Niall left this morning. I thought he told you considering.."  
"Louis..what?"  
"He left Zayn and you didn't even say goodbye! Oh my god what the hell?"  
"I was only listening to you Louis!"  
"I told you not to get caught up in him not completely avoid him! It was to late to get caught up in him for fucks sake you had already had sex with the kid!"  
"Ugh Louis what the fuck do I do?"  
"You can't do anything now he's home probably already happy living his old life."  
Zayn decides to go back to his room. He lays in bed and thinks until he gets tired of the thoughts in his head. He puts on his joggers and roshe runs and heads down to the training room. He runs for longer this time running till the burning in his lungs turns pleasant and his breathing picks up more and more he stops when he feels himself about to collapse. After catching his breathe he decides to do situation training again.  
Frank does the same thing. Allowing him to choose between the same 3 weapons and Zayn chooses the same weapon as always. When he goes into the situation he's outside in what looks like a quiet country neighborhood. He's gently walking around and he knows he isn't focused, but he tries his hardest to be. He turns back and sees a lone shadow lurking in one of the street lamps' beam of light. Zayn stares for a bit and then he is being put into a headlock and a dull knife is in his stomach and he knows he's died in the situation,which is rare. Frank turns the lights on and Zayn orders him to run it again. He dies 3 times.  
Zayn knows he can't concentrate because the blonde is on his mind and he knows he won't be able to concentrate unless he knows they're okay. He goes down to the basement without another thought and picks up the keys to a white escalade. 

-

 

After about 8 hours of driving Zayn makes it there at just about midnight. He climbs the conveniently planted tree up to a balcony that Zayn can see is the right room through the curtains. He takes a deep breath expecting the door to be locked, but surprisingly it isn't. Zayn walks into the room without a struggle and then Niall is walking out of the restroom rubbing his eyes and Zayn now knows that he's made the right decision by coming here.  
"Hey"  
Niall jumps about 30 feet in the air and scrambles for a nearby weapon.   
"Uh What are you doing here?" He says when he notices who the intruder is  
"Listen Niall I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but Louis was talking about how I shouldn't get caught up on you because you were leaving soon and I knew you were, but you were just so tempting and beautiful and I couldn't resist and when I admitted to myself that I was gonna be a mess when you left I decided to avoid you so that I wouldn't be so bad, but I ended up being horrible anyway. I went to training today and I'm totally shit I got killed 3 times and that never happens so I knew that I had to come here."  
Niall tries to comprehend everything that Zayn just said he blushes then feels a bit of anger  
"So you came here for yourself?"  
"No. No! I don't know why I came here but I know that is not a possible reason"  
"Then what?"  
"I-I Don't know Niall okay?"  
Niall walks until he's stood in front of Zayn. He grabs the back of his head and brings him in and connects their lips together. They kiss until it hurts. Zayn walks Niall backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he falls with Zayn on top of him. Zayn takes both of their shirts off and Niall traces the intricate lines of his tattoos like he's trying to re accustom himself with Zayn's body. They touch and touch until they both get bored of it and Zayn gropes Niall through his pants and Niall moans low and deep. He removes Niall's pants once he's rock hard then pulls his boxers off. Zayn kisses down till he's down to Niall's erect cock, pale angry red skin begging for attention. Zayn takes it into his mouth and let's it kinda take in the heat of his mouth before he swirls his tongue around the tip making Niall grip the sheets with a groan and an arch of his back. Zayn continues down and down until the tip hits the back of his throat and he has to swallow to keep some of the saliva down. Niall moans putting his hands in Zayn's hair urging him to go even further Zayn bobs his head up and down hollowing his cheeks. Then he slides of with a pop and moves up to kiss Niall and Niall can taste his precome on Zayn's tongue and he whimpers from the saltiness of it.  
"What do you want to do Babe?"  
Niall moans out  
"Fuck me"  
Zayn nods and Niall tells him where the lube and condoms are then they're back together. Gripping and grinding. Zayn stretches Niall and soon enough he's lined up at Niall's hole. When Zayn enters he goes a bit slower than the last time really making sure Niall was okay and when he was balls deep Niall told him he could move and Zayn moved slow and deep and with so much affection that Niall felt overwhelmed with it all. When he came it was with a high keen of Zayn's name. With Zayn coming a few seconds later with a groan. 

-

 

They clean up and Niall gets back into his pajamas and Zayn puts his clothes back on.  
"Niall?"  
Niall looks up at him with a nod of his head as if saying what's up  
"Come with me"  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
"Please Niall! Everyone misses you. I miss you and I just can't be me without you." Zayn kisses him and Niall melts like always, they pull apart and Niall weighs the options while Zayn looks expectantly at him.  
"Okay"  
"Okay?"  
Zayn's grin threatens to spilt his face in half and Niall laughs because he's amazingly stunning. Niall gathers some of his stuff then grabs the extended hand and they head to the balcony door. Before they exit Niall stops to look around the room he grew up in and then back at Zayn.  
"You gonna drug me this time?"  
Zayn gives a chuckle  
"No promises blondie"


End file.
